Question: Simplify the following expression: ${14+3(-11y-10)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ 14 + {3(}\gray{-11y-10}{)} $ $ 14 {-33y-30} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -33y + {14 - 30}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -33y {-16}$ The simplified expression is $-33y-16$